Three Nations Dangers
by Sarah'sTwilight
Summary: A cross over of two games plus my own creations added into the mix.Two games are Zelda and is Fire Emblem.bear with me, An unknown force threatens our three nations peace after each have suffered wars and are rebuilding their nations. RatingT will change
1. Chapter 1

Three Nations Danger

**Ok then this is my first time that I have put a story up here so do bear with me. The whole story is a combination of three nations, two of which are games, hence why it here. Lol. One nation is from my own imagination and the other two are Hyrule and Tellius. I do hope you like it. Anyway here goes, again hope you all like it.**

Chapter one

Lily had always hated travelling by ship, ever since Aeron had rowed out on a lake when they were little and had managed to tip the boat and had almost drowned her. It was one of the reasons she hated going to other lands to learn how other people lived and fought. It just got, well boring. As much as she loved going to Hyrule and Tellius, she just wished there was another way to get to these places. The reason for going to them was because she was the first female Le Fay to be born into the family since Morgan, meaning she was royalty. Bloody fantastic really, limited what she could do to; oh say to nothing that was fun. Cold water splashed onto her face, bringing her out of her daydream only to see Aeron and Dillon, her younger brother wearing evil smirks on their faces.

"What was that for idiots?"

"Well let's think about this shall we Li, oh yeah it's funny. Hey, hey, now don't give me that look it's not nice"

"Aeron you know what I can do so… Oh my god look over there, what is it?"

"What, where?"

Smack

"What the, hey why did you do that? I'm soaked and we're nearly in Hyrule."

"Oh yeah it's funny"

"Stupid evil little sister, you may rule Ashata but I will get you now."

Darting across the deck with Aeron racing after her and hearing Dillon egging him on while laughing was in all honestly really fun and she was enjoying herself. Eventually he caught up with her, though in reality would have caught up with her in five seconds flat. Like all older brothers, he loved to mess with her to see how far he could go.

"Now, My Lady, come with me to the plank and face your final judgement. What are your final words before you have to leave this world?"

"Er……… well er….. Stop that it tickles"

"Nothing right then, to the plank"

Half way to walking to "the plank" a sudden cry came from the top of the main mast.

"Land ahoy"

Looking at each other a sneaky smile crossed my face; a side long look at Genernys sealed it. A desperate look of longing at the harbour coming into view said it all. _Do that and I refuse to talk to you. Full stop, period, regardless of my job that is right now my life right now._

Elbowing Aeron in the stomach, gathering my magic took aim for the second time at him to completely soak him, then turning on my wonderful advisor that Generys is. Took aim again and completely soaked not only her but half of the crew, the captain and the two high protectors.

"Oh for the love of Morgan, why did you do that and by the way we're nearly in port so….. Oh never mind."

Looking over at Aeron and Dillon, all three of us burst out laughing. Every time we caught a glimpse of someone wet with a sly smile on their face only made it worse for us: leaning on Aeron for fear of falling down with laughter and not getting up.

Hearing soft thumps on the wood coming closer to us slowly subsided our laughter. Looking up and seeing Tobias standing there in front of us with a look of understanding and mischief cross his face.

"Well apart from getting me wet, I thought that was bloody hilarious. She's a little up tight, so it might help de-stress her a little. Anyway, nice move really, liked it, very artistic."

"Thanks"

"So when we do get to Hyrule what are we doing? Because what I want to do, I won't be able to do as I've got you three to be with. So not fair"

Lily and Aeron looked at each other, not sure on what to say. Up until now they didn't know what was really happening when they got to the harbour, met with the guard to get to the castle. They didn't know they COULD do what they wanted. Having their lives dictated to you of every minute of every day does brain wash you some what.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence Aeron mumbled

"Well if we do have a say in our lives now, I would like to see Link and help out with a bit of farm work as it's been a while. Plus the fact it's harvest season. They need help."

"Well I kind of want to go to the lake and practise without getting into trouble. As fun as it is."

Jumping over, Dillon looked like he was having fun and didn't care less, but then surprised us all.

"If we have a bloody frigging choice now. Take me to Ordon with Aeron so I can do horse ridding and actually have fun with Colin and that lot. Got that?"

"Dillon, watch what you're saying, you maybe a prince but I still have authority to hurt you from your father."

"Well Tobias do we get to do what we want then?"

"Right now, we're in port, the guards are here and for once I'm happy to get away from an insufferable git like you. If you do go and do what you want, I am NOT coming with you as I'll kill you right now if I get the chance and I won't get killed for it."

With that, he turned to walk away, pausing to turn around to look apologetically at both me and Aeron, turning to Dillon gave a look of disgust then walked off.

"Well done Dillon, you know sometimes your one hell of an idiot when you get going."

"Oh leave me alone Aeron, like you weren't thinking what I said?"

Giving us both an evil look, kicked water at us both and ran off to Brynn who would let him get away with murder if you could. Aeron made to go after him, but knowing his mood right now, wasn't the best idea. Grabbing his arm and gently pulling him back then walking towards him whispering in his ear.

"Leave him, he'll get the reaction he wants if you do that."

Why should I, the insufferable git. I mean we had to work to be where we are now. I mean with you doing test after test to prove you were who you are meant to be. Me going to Greil before he died, to be trained with Ike. Then going off with the rangers from the age of 16 then coming back when I turned 18. 2 years working to get to where I am now."

"Hey I know what you mean I really do. Staying in Hyrule and Tellius and its different states. Just being there for bloody politics, learning from 14 to 17. Three years. Aeron three years! I missed out on life."

Silently pulling each other into an embrace

"We both know what its like, and it's what makes us so close. He doesn't have anything ahead of him yet."

"Your right, but he needs to, well, grow up big time. Little evil jerk. Well looks like we're in port now. You know what lets forget about this, meet the guard and get this over with as fast as possible."

Letting go of each other. Aeron looking down at himself having just realised one small detail that he was still wet. Looking at lily and giving her a questioning look that meant, _you did this to me, now sort it out now._ Smiling back, holding one hand and sent a warming spell that dried his clothes instantly. Walking to the gangway slowly for the meeting with Zelda.

**A.N. ok then what did you all think. I know I kept switching points of view with lily but I found it a little hard being my first time, I've actually sat down to write. There will be more on Hyrule, Link and Zelda with the others from Fire Emblem soon. I'm still sorting it out. **

**Well please review so I know what you all think of this, before I put the next chapter up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow second chapter and it was pretty long when I wrote it up on paper, god knows how long the next one will be. Ike and the gang will be making their debut soon, very soon so hang in there guys. Though i've have 11 hits on this story, if noone reviews it it will stop, but i don't want to do that as i love this story alot. so please can we review even if you don't like it, it would be nice to know what you all think of it and how it can be a better story to read.  
**

Chapter two

The carriage journey seemed to take forever, though that may have been on account that the streets were blocked so as people in Castle Town could catch a glimpse of princess Zelda and the foreign royals. While it was necessary for this to be done, it didn't appeal to them to go up to them and say _yes look at us, you must bow down to us_

"I hope we can get this over and done with quickly. As much as I may like Zelda, Lily. I don't want to hang around here."

"Well you know that there's going to be the feast as normal, then talking, then sleep. Oh wake up, eat oh and then guess what, more talking. It's going to be a fun week really."

"Well that's what you have to do and I for some of it but replace talking with training with the royal guards."

A small smile crossed lily's face, while this was all true and Zelda was fun to be around they didn't want to be here. As lily could sense that this week was going to start off as one of many events that would be the start of something terrible. She just couldn't shake that feeling. Well it was nothing to worry about it wasn't like something bad was going to happen here, was it?

It was 11 at night and the town was quite save the sound of a horse hitting the cobbles. Boredom had taken hold of Aeron half way through dinner. It was too, well quite and it was eerie. It was as if Zelda wanted to say something but was too afraid to do so. He missed the people here he felt like he was home sometimes. Though it was times like now that he found himself not for the first time wishing that he wasn't a prince. One person that might understand would be long time friend and partner in crime, the "chosen hero" the hated title that was his destined birth right. Link. Right now he felt sorry for lily having to talk politics and resent events in the nations. This would be quite a few right about now. Though tonight was NOT about that now. This was about fun, drinking, women and maybe a game or two. Remembering the different events that brought the two of them together. He was 17 when he was with the Rangers of the Woods. He had had a huge argument with the leader about having a bit of free time, stupid really thinking about it. At midnight he mad his escape from the camp and went to the nearest province. Ordon. He had reached a bridge with his horse Edin. When suddenly he was set upon by dead things. Terrified at what was happening, he made his horse cross the bridge in the hopes that people would be there. Seeing light ahead, he went towards it in blind hope. Turning around he found he wasn't being chased any more.

"You know it's a good thing we have those protections in place or you might be dead by now. Unless you brought them here in which case, get out or you die here and now."

"No, no wait don't please. Morgan, I wish I never wanted freedom from the Rangers and…."

"Wait, the Rangers of the Woods, Ashata right? You don't look old enough to be. I've seen them they have a prince or what ever. About 17, wild child from what Bo's told me really"

"Bo the mayor of Ordon, likes sumo or what ever it is?"

"Ok if you know Bo, I'll take you to him to prove it. If he remembers you then you can stay with me the night, sounds fair?"

"Er ……. Yeah it's fair, how far is it? As we met him outside here in Hyrule fields"

Grabbing the reins of his horse, he got down and walked besides this new stranger.

"So how do you know of us then? Wait lets guess, Bo?"

"Ha-ha yeah was really. Everyone's talking about you guys."

"Never realised we were so popular really"

"Why you in Hyrule then. We don't get many visitors in these parts. Tell me before I knock on the door"

"What we're here already. Wow. Ok then, it's for my sister, she's well the future queen and we're helping her with new lands, mapping out really. I miss her but you know, do what you have to."

That night went down as one to remember. Bo knew who he was and because of that, had a night of fighting, his first real taste of ale which was good. It was nearly sunrise when they got to Links house and both collapsed onto the floor and laughing for some reason. It still amazed him that he could remember half of it. Getting an hours rest after a night of drinking isn't fun when the captain is yelling at people about a certain prince going missing. It also wasn't fun having him yelling at a new friend and being told it was his fault for this and that this wasn't the end of it. That was until Bo stepped in and explained it to his. How, is still a mystery? Since then and until he left, all his spare time they were together causing havoc with the kids, training with each other and exploring the surrounding woods. He missed that and that is what tonight was all about now. He had a message sent to all the bars in the town asking if Link was there; keep him there till he got there. A message came back from Thelma's bar, saying that it wouldn't be a problem. Link had found out and sent a new message saying he'd meet him in the square. So here he was again. Having sneaked out yet again to meet up.

"Bloody git, would have to be cold tonight. Easy there, easy, easy. Where the hell are you?"

More than once Aeron had wished he stayed indoors instead of coming outside, or at the very least brought a thick coat with him. Slowing getting down from Edin, and starting to stroke her head. After a few minutes, Edin started to whinny and get scared.

"Hey girl what's wrong? Ok, ok calm down nothing will hurt you"

All of a sudden a hook appeared from no where, latched onto the building opposite Aeron. Now all too fully aware of what was happening, his training kicked into high octane. First things first he had to get Edin and himself out of harms way. Grabbing the reins he raced across the square and down the southern road.

"Come on girl, move it now unless you want us both to die?"

Bucking onto her hind legs and getting more terrified by the minute, he decided that for both their sakes it would be easier to blindfold her, take her into darkness, tie her there and deal with the problem. Grabbing his sash, he started the process.

A cold harsh voice sounded in the air that sent a shiver down his spine. Yes he was scared but he had to know who it was. Though whoever it was, it certainly wasn't Link.

"I believe we have a truant prince on the loose here."

The sound of the hook being drawn together, but that didn't stop the stranger from talking and filling the air around him

"You know I did hope you would present me with a bit of a challenge, but you were so caught up with your horse, that you failed to stop me on a number of occasions there. How very disappointing"

Fed up of this whole situation. Without meaning to he shouted

"Who the hell are you and what are you trying to do here?"

"Now, now we wouldn't want to wake people now wound we?"

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't just come up there and kill you right now"

In a low voice that was strange to him

"Tut, tut, now that won't do here. Aren't you meant to be courteous as a prince of Ashata or have I got that wrong?"

The stranger was starting to annoy him big time here, but he didn't know where any of the guards had heard any of this and were coming or not. The only thing that came to mind was to keep this person talking, find out more, and then make a plan about what to do next. In the same low voice

"Well you haven't given me much reason to do so now have you? And you still haven't answered my questions."

"Too true, well who I am is of little concern to you right now and what I am doing is delivering a message to royals telling them of my masters' plans"

"And what…"

"The message is clear, hand over land and power to us and you and your people live. Ignore the claim or refuse us leads you all into death never to return. When you have reached a decision look for this sign and follow the whispers to go with it. You have three days. Like your sister who you will pass the message onto has also been received by Zelda and the leaders of each state in Tellius. Three days heed this and pray you do the right thing for your people."

With that the stranger turned and headed into darkness embrace. In a blink of an eye whoever or whatever it was, was gone. The only sign that anything or anyone was here was a small token made of stone. The carving was nothing he had ever seen before. Dark red was flowing down the pillar with a chimera on top of the spire. Before he had time to examine it further the voice filled the air again.

"Just so as you know, Link is safe but won't be if you don't find him and choose the right cure for him to live. Don't worry he's still here in the city. The only problem is where and how long you have got till he dies. Midday and if he hasn't taken it he dies a painful death from inside out. Chop, chop and happy hunting."

The last statement filled Aeron with a sudden fear. As if the first one wasn't bad enough, he now faced the prospect of losing his best and closest friend he had. The only problem he faced now was what to do first. Go to Lily and tell her everything or find Link? If he did the first not only would he lose time in finding him, but also if he did vice-versa he'd have the same problems. Both way he was screwed, and even now he was wasting time. Tonight had been a disaster and he was going to make it right. He would go after Link and be dammed with the consequences' later. After all, he was known as the reckless prince, he may as well live up to his reputation. Racing down the southern road, he would start at Thelma's and work his way out there. After all he owed him that, plus a few beers to make up for this.

The clock over the mantle piece chimed midnight as did the clock tower in the square. Not only was Lily tied but she had been watching Zelda pacing up and down the room several times now. The two princesses advisors were getting grumpy, Generys most of all. Leaning over towards Lily she whispered.

"if she doesn't stop doing this I will go over there and slap her till she tells us what she was going to say nearly three hours ago."

Smiling to herself as much as for her, she nodded in reply

"I thought you weren't talking to me now?"

With a knowing smile

"Oh please can we forget about that now. Dillon's been going on about that all day now just leave it."

"Can we please be quite, I'm nervous and don't know how to say what I'm going to say to you"

With that Zelda carried on pacing up and down again. Looking at each other. Generys rolled her eyes, put her hands into her lap

"We never would have guessed, what with us sitting here since dinner ended. Oh I don't know THREE HOURS AGO"

"Please Zelda, whatever is troubling you hasd to be of some importance. As I've never in all my time knowing you seen you do this."

Standing up Lily walked over towards Zelda by the fire, held her hands and lead her towards a vacant chair next to her

"You can trust me, you know that."

"I know but my people have already faced and come out of one danger and now we face another"

Suddenly Zelda burst into tears and collapsed onto Lily's shoulder.

What I', I to do, not only is it my nation, but Tellius and yours too."

"Can we please talk plainly here. In the name of Morgan, this has gone on long enough"

"GENERYS, enough of that. Zelda please tell me I don't understand you"

"Three nations face a danger. An unknown danger. I've received a token before you arrived and a message from a stranger saying, _if we don't hand over land and power our people die_, yours, mine and Tellius. We've just come out of one passing and now I have no clue what to do. I assume you got this message too?"

A look of horror crossed three faces. Barrus, Zelda's advisor, Lily and Generys. A small voice sounded from the corner next to the fire.

"Princess, are you telling me, US that something has entered our lands and is spreading discord within the courts?"

"No Barrus just me, and by the looks on your twos faces, this is the first time you've heard of this."

"Yes, yes it is Zelda. What of princess Midna, does this affect her in anyway?"

"Since her lands are one with Hyrule, I don't know how but they are, then I just don't know. But I hope not"

"Princess how, why?"

"I don't know Barrus, I just don't but one things for certain we must contact Tellius and all its state leaders."

"But Zelda, sorry princess, how can we they lay a week maybe two weeks by sea's travel by that time who knows what they will choose. If they go with them, then they become our enemy. We can't afford that. Not with the disrepair we face. It would be disastrous."

"Barrus is right; I for one agree with him, we must hope that they go against what they say. We cannot contact them; we're on our own here now."

"I admit I agree with both advisors, though Generys you're wrong there is a way to contact them. Though it hasn't been used in a while but who knows?"

"Lily don't say it please don't not now, but I know we must take arms against them"

"Yes we must but not without Tellius and not without knowing more about these people who threaten us all."

"lily your right, if this is your decision then we must call forth my teachers after the three days and tell them everything. What about you Barrus? Your views"

"If this is it then I'm inclined to protect us all. We must warn the other provinces and find a way to protect them all before it's too late. But I wonder princesses how are we to contact Tellius. As far as my knowledge has lead me to believe there are seven nations in one country. You can't possibly contact them all at once."

Doubt crossed Barrus' mind as he looked at the pair

"Or is there?"

Breaking the silence that was only broken by the cracking of fire across the logs, Zelda replied

"There is one way we can but we can't guarantee it will work. The artefact in question is a mirror. When you look into it and say the names of the people who have them, you can talk to them or leave an imprint upon each of their's to tell them you need to talk."

"Does it still work though Zelda?"

"who knows, but right now it's the only thing we have, we have under three days left to tell them what we will do and we must tell them what our decision is or we surely will perish when they least suspect it of happening. Hurry we must do both tasks at once as I fear they will do something to their advantage."

With Zelda speech done, one look passed to each member in the room, nodded to one another. Stood and followed Zelda and Lily to the back of the room. Pulled back the painting of Zelda's father for it revealed a winding staircase. Lighting a torch with a wave of Lily's hand over the torch, passed to Zelda and into the gloom of the tunnel where the unknown lie in wait.

**A/N well that was one hell of a job for me. Hope you liked it. Wonder what's going to happen with everyone. Hehehe. Well you know the what to do, I won't post any more up until you all R and R. (or it stops :( )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys. Sorry about not updating sooner but I have very good reason. Namely college, got an exhibition going on that needs sorting out, all our work needs to be finished and I'm doing the marketing which is proving to be a right pain. Longest chapter to date and I resubmitted this because of the layout, nothing else changes. Any way on with the show.**

**Chapter 3**

Racing through the underground channel. Aeron had created a ball of light that went on just ahead of him. The tunnel was covered in a green slime; the slime was all over him, on his face, hair and clothes. His clothes for the most part were still in tack. The bottom of his clock was ripped, his sword, Sembiance, was covered in blood and slime. Though the Twilight epidemic had past not all the beasts and monsters had gone. The tunnels were the perfect place for them as they were dark and had small hiding places that they could come out at people who were idiot to come down here. Bending over with pain he placed one hand to his left side, while his left hand went across the wall with his sword held loosely within his grasp. Reaching a fork within the tunnel he collapsed on his knees, a small moan escaped his lips. Clutching his side hard for a few moments, he then removed his hand and found there to be blood seeping through his clothing. In the twilight it didn't look too bad on his brown jacket and clock, but on his shirt, even in this poor light it stood out on the beige shirt. The hobgoblins were stronger than he thought and he had been rushing around to get here.

Ab ab

Thelma had no idea where Link was when he went to her, before she said anything more he raced out of the door and went into every alley, abandoned house to search for him. It was when he stopped and thought about what he was doing that he realised that the assailant didn't say he was in the actual city but he could also mean under the city. Going back to Thelma's he asked if there was any way in getting under the city. She had given him a quizzical look and lent forward onto the bar and asked why. When he said it was a matter of life and death for Link that she swung into action. Going round the bar she pulled Shad by the collar and dragged him over. After an hour of going through the maps showing in detail that he left to go to the top of the room, grabbed the ledge and went into the passage that would eventually lead to the castle.

That had been over two hours ago and this had happened to him. A group of about 10 hobgoblins had gotten to him, some going behind him and in front of him and dragging him down. They had almost succeeded if some hadn't gone behind him and made him go forward. That had helped him, as he managed to grab one and bring his sword down and cleaved its head open, splattering him in blood. This sudden movement caused them to stop their attack and give him the advantage that he needed. In a matter of minutes, their bodies were strewn everywhere, arms feet away from their bodies, and clubs still in their hands. A head from the last one had smashed against the wall causing blood to come from its eyes when it met a metal spike on the wall. It was still there now. The last one had given him the injury he had now. What was worrying him was, what if the crude sword had been poisoned? He might save Link but lose his life in the process of doing so. No, he couldn't think like that. Shaking his head with both hands, after a few moments he drew his sword in front of him and put all his weight and thought into getting himself up. He wasn't going to let this beat him, he was Aeron, and he was going to live to see another day with his friends and family.

Shit, Lily, Dillon they had no idea where he was. That was more than enough to shake the thoughts of death from his head. If he died then who would know what would happen. By his reckoning it was 4 o'clock, he had another six hours to get to Link, and he would. He would get there and come back with him, ALIVE no matter what. Standing up he put one hand on to the wall to help steady him and walked forward. From the tunnels he went into the castle sewers, turning right at the mouth of the tunnel he saw a fork in the path. Again he turned right and walked forward. With the pain, he was reduced to a slow walk through Morgan only knows what. Coming to a second fork he looked ahead, to his right then his left. Going on gut instincts' he took his right, ignoring the small tunnel taking the second path down there was a small path that lead into a room. Stopping in front of the door a look and feeling of relief filled his heart. In a whisper to himself

"This is it, it has to be, and there isn't any where else for him to be. No other passageways have any rooms to it"

Gritting his teeth against the pain he opened the wooden door. Stopping for a few seconds he examined the door, getting out the token from his torn trousers. Looking back and forth from it to the door. The door looked to new to have been there for long as the panels had a polished sheen to them that looked unnatural. The door also sent a shiver down his spine and his wounds started to throb with abundant pain that made him keel over. The door had the same carving as that on the stone. A chimera atop a spire with blood running down it. There were also carvings on the spire. The only thing was he couldn't focus on them because his eyes were full of tears that were cause from the pain. Instead of trying to get up, he crawled on the broken stone floor, reaching out with his right hand and pulled down on the smooth wrought iron door handle.

Crawling on his hands and knees, he looked up into his new surroundings knowing but didn't quite know how, that this was the right place to find Link. He had to get up or else how was he going to help Link in this condition. His sword was still in his left hand, at least he had that protection though what good it would do, and he had no idea. The new room was lit by a few small stubs of candles. Looking and focusing he found the room was round with a door; the only other door was straight ahead of him. The candles were in small alcoves set into the wall around him. Crawling to one of the nearest alcoves, he was going to stand up even if the pain would be unbearable, he would put up with it and finish this here and now. The floor was cutting into his knees and ripping the trousers apart even more. Blood was slowly seeping out of the cuts. He was walking, no, the crawling wounded going to find his friend and get him out of the imitate danger. At last reaching the nearest alcove and sheathing his sword with great difficulty. Next he placed his left hand on the ledge and put some weight onto pushing himself up to his feet. This took him quite a few attempts to get to his feet and not collapse. On the last attempt he sat on the ledge and gave him a few minutes to recover then got to his feet to stand. The next thing to do was to get to the door WITHOUT falling down. The only thing that came to mind was to lean himself onto the wall and walk on his side, it maybe hard at first but if he didn't do it then what was the point in being here in the first place. Getting up off the ledge, he placed his right hand flat against the curving walls. Next he put his left next to the right. After the first 20 steps he forgot about the pain and just focused all his energy in making it to the door and to whatever would be waiting for him on the other side.

His every movement caused the candle flames to flicker violently and almost go out. He had almost reached the door when he just collapsed onto the ground. Cursing himself for letting that happen, there was no point in trying to stand up where he was instead he would first crawl to the door and haul himself up that way. Upon reaching the door he slammed his hand down on the handle, but yelped in surprise and withdrew his grip quickly. Looking down towards his hand he saw that there were quite a few nasty cuts along his palm. Raising his hand towards his chest, he crawled closer to the door handle and try to find out what did it. What he found was the door handle was done in the same fashion as the door handle into this room, but what was so strange about this one was that the handle had wings. Where they curved up on both sides was where the wings went into points, which was what caused the injury. _Another one to add to the list_ he was thinking to himself. Looking at the handle, then at his own hand he decided that he would go through the door even if this was going to hurt him. Unlike the last door, this one creaked as it opened, he had tried his best not to hurt himself and cut his hand to ribbons, but that was easier said then done. Holding the handle at the base of it he had still managed to catch himself on the spikes. While the door was opening, he had managed to sit up and lean on the door frame.

What he saw he was not expecting at all. Shelves after shelves of bottles went round in an arc from the door. Water was dripping drown from the ceiling and running down along the rotten timber. The whole place smelt old, dank and musty. He also saw a stone pedestal near the centre of the room, with, melting candles around it. He didn't go straight to the pedestal instead he crawled around using his bottom and left hand he made his way around. There was no other light in the room apart from the candles, which made looking at what was on the bottles a lot harder. He had no energy left to make a ball of light so that meant he either had to squint at the bottles or, take one nearer the light just to see if there was anything written on them.

He had gone past the first section when he saw a sand timer that they had used on the voyage here to Hyrule. The selves that it was on wasn't any different to the other, it was still rotting away and had a few bugs working their way in and out of the dark timber. The timer in itself wasn't what made his skin crawl as if the bugs had crawled onto him. The supports surrounding the glass holder were running with thick red liquid. It was too thick to be from any person, but it could be a creatures. Though there wasn't a creature that had blood thick enough. Then it hit him, the one creature that had this group's symbol, was a chimera. Thinking about it a chimera's blood still wouldn't be thick enough, unless it was mixed with human blood. Links blood. He had only just got to Hyrule, who knows how long Link was down here for. Days or even weeks. The situation was getting worse each time he turned a corner for him. Since he couldn't really walk anywhere at the moment. So the only thing he could do right now, to see if he was here in the tunnels was to call out for him. Though the danger was if he did that then something or someone might hear him and come t kill him. After a few moments deciding what he should do, he took a deep breath and let it out in one long sound.

"LINK"

The word vibrated not only in the room, but the one previously and in the tunnels around him. His cry came back to him several times, other then that there was no other reply. With a sigh, he took another deep breath but stopped just before he was about to call out again by a sudden movement opposite where he was looking. Moving back slightly, he went into the wall and was showered with bugs.

With his left hand he went for his sword but didn't draw it in case it was a person in the same situation as Link. Hearing a soft moan coming from the black shroud, he tried to push himself back father, but he had gone as far as he could. An inaudible sound came from it and it started to very slowly move towards him. Getting worried about what ever it was, he finally drew his sword Sembiance and held it in front of him. The shroud tried to make a lunge for Aeron but collapsed half way in-between the lunge. It said something again but he couldn't hear what it said. Deciding that in order to know what to do, he had to get near enough to hear what it was saying. When he felt he was near enough and didn't just hear the mumbling he heard two words amongst it all. In a horse whisper it said

"Help me"

He looked at the black shroud, he actually realised it was something surrounded in black cloth. His heart was beating very fast now, and he didn't know if this was anticipation, fear or awe that whatever this was had managed to survive down here with dirty sewer water and rats. Edging closer to it, he put his hand on what he thought was its head. Leaning down he spoke as softly as he could without hurting his throat.

"If I can, I will help you. But in order to do so I need to see what is wrong with you. I need to take this cloth away from you and see what I can do. Is that ok?"

He felt movement under his hand; he interpreted this as a nod. Moving closer still so his whole body was parallel with his own body. His hands pulled back the cloth to find the persons head had a green hat. The same as Links. The only way to really prove it was him, he gently moved his head so as he saw his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, though the face was covered with died blood, mud and sweat it was still Link.

"Link your alive!"

His voice was the same as before but now he could understand what he was saying.

"Just about, but why are you here?"

Exasperated yet completely happy at finding his friend, he now needed to know what to do now and how to sort out Link.

"I went to meet you in the square instead I met someone else, through him found out you could die. Since midnight I've searched all of Castle Town top and bottom. Forget that, what's happened to you? How did you get like this?"

"I, I don't know, I got your message about meeting you and then I met this man. I got talking to him and had a few drinks with him. He went outside and well I don't know what happened next, but I was in pain and I was here. The man came back and said that this was for the good of humanity and a new age. Then I passed out in pain."

"Well for one thing whoever is doing this is bloody crazy yet knows what to do."

"Aeron, when you were looking for me did you get injured enough and feel your life draining away from you when you move? If so then we maybe have the same thing."

Looking away from Link, he realised that since the injury he had been like that, but how would he know this?

"What makes you think that?"

"Just remembering what the person said, that it will take longer for me to feel anything, though if all goes to plan both will die from the same thing at the same time."

"Bloody marvellous that is" his voice was echoing around them "how the hell do we cure ourselves then if we can't move?"

"Same cure, same bottle there's bound to be something around here to help. They want us to suffer not die. Not in the grand scheme of things."

Bending on all fours in an effort to get up he stifled a cry and managed to say in a low moan

"Makes sense, though what I was meaning was where do we start looking to find this cure?"

"Best bet is the pedestal; I mean what have we to lose now save for not telling people a few things"

"Ok pedestal sounds like a plan, though I didn't quite catch that last part."

"Well you coming over or am I going to do this by myself?"

Lifting his head up, Link groaned with pain but managed to say

"Fine then but give me some time geez"

While Link was sorting himself out to actually help, Aeron had already crawled up to the pedestal. Grabbing hold of the ledge he used it to haul himself up. Behind him Link was crawling on the floor though not going as slow as he had thought. Within just a couple of minutes he was next to Aeron. Looking down upon his friend he thought he might need some help getting up, bending down slightly he put his hand underneath his armpit and helped lift him up even though it was causing him no end of pain. Once he was on his feet Link looked at Aeron and gave a wry smile.

"Thanks for that one"

"No problem" he said clutching his side as discreetly as possible. Though they were in the same situation he didn't want to look week in front of him.

Looking in and around the pedestal for anything that might help them both regain their strengths. The candles were flickering ominously sending strange shadows across the walls. After a while Link noticed a small tablet set in the middle of the dais. Slowly he put his hand in the water to see if he could lift it out.

While he was doing that, Aeron was looking at the sides. What he saw didn't surprise him any more. On the sides he saw images of men riding on the backs of chimeras, blood lust filling their eyes. He also saw two people in a room with a look of despair in their eyes. Something about that image made his blood turn clod. When he realised that there didn't seem to be anything of interest that could help them out he slowly stood up. Looking over at Link he saw that his hand was in the water. Looking at his hand then back up at the look on Links face, his eyes narrowed, lips pursed together with his tongue sticking out ever so slightly. In truth he found this to be hilarious a quip was on his tongue. _Stuff this seriousness; let's see if his sense of humour is there or not?_

"You know this really isn't the time or place to start having a wash. I know that we are both dirty beyond belief but still this isn't the best idea you've had now is it?"

Link turned his head slowly towards him with a mixed look of sarcasm and an evil look that screamed _shut the hell up_

"Ha-ha you know what that was so funny that my sides have split from laughter."

"Hum well your strength maybe waning but your sense of humour hasn't diminished, thank Morgan."

"Good thing too with you around or the world would be in trouble if it had."

"What are you up to anyway? You found anything that might help us out then?"

"Er…. I don't know" looking into the water where the tablet lay "I hope so, it's just that it caught my eye and I'm trying to get it out"

"Oh so that was why you had that gormless look on your face then or was that because you were thinking of a certain princess?"

"Just shut up will you and help me out here!"

"Hey what do you think I've been doing since last night? So am I right?

"No…yes… well maybe, I'm just trying to figure out my feelings towards them."

Turning away from his stare that he was well aware was boring into his head. He knew what the next question would be. Changing the subject he said very quickly

"Just help me out will you!"

Nodding his head in reply to him, he realised there was now no getting away from the subject of princesses. Aeron moved opposite to Link and eased his hand into the water where his fingers met the edge of the tablet. Once both his hands were in the water ready to get this thing out, he looked over at Link and noticed a look of confusion cloud his features. To get Link out of his daze he said softly

"You ready to yank this thing out then or are we just going to stand here till we both die of whatever it is coursing through out body?"

"Yes I'm ready and don't worry, you'll get all the information you so crave right now, later"

Smirking at him, he bent his head forward and set himself up to pull this thing out. One look at Link where he nodded once as if to say _I'm ready_. They both looked down and tensed their muscles. The first attempt didn't go quite to plan, but on the second try they just managed to yank it out of the dais. What they found in their hands was a small worn tablet that had one verse of writing upon it. Aeron walked round to Link and eyed it up with a critical eye. It took him a few read thorough to figure out what was it was saying. Looking over towards Link he said

"Is this what I think it is? Because right now it isn't making sense"

"Yes it is, but it's a riddle of some kind, not a rhyming riddle but a riddle all the same. It's about the cure for us, any good at riddles then Aeron?"

"Er...No not really. Morgan, where's Genernys or Lily when you need them?

"Come on we can figure this out together I mean how hard can it be?"

Giving his the once over he threw out one arm and pointed at all the shelves around them and gave him a look that indicated _you are joking with me here right?_

"Well I'm still going to give it a go no matter what or what would be the point?"

Knowing that whatever he said now would be a waste of breath, he sighed and let his arm drop down and walked over towards Link and their only hope of survival. The passage read:

Before the Midday sun rises

A decision must be made

Of which must be used in the heed of time

Fire and ice shall meet

Standing side by side

Only one set looks alike

Yet holds one of death and one for life

The time is nigh which to choose

To stick with tradition or take a risk

Blue to red that is the choice

Come forth your life's a stake

"Well let's think about this, we are so screwed. Well why don't we just lie here and wait to die. It's over finito, bye, bye life. It's been nice knowing you and …."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP Aeron; we are NOT going to die."

"And what makes you say that, I mean come on read it, it makes no sense."

"Oh but it does. Don't you realise that, because of this we're five steps closer to our lives staying with us."

"Oh please!"

Putting the tablet down on the ledge, Link grabbed Aeron's head and pushed him towards it, with his free hand pointing to the five key phrases. In a slow voice he said each of them to Aeron while he looked confused but determined to understand what it meant.

"Fire and ice shall meet. Standing side by side. Only one set looks alike. You still with me here Aeron?" looking over to him Aeron nodded slowly which from him was a good sign in Links books. "To stick with tradition or take a risk. Blue to red that is the choice. So that means we need to find all the red and blue bottles, line them up in their pairs and see which ones are the ones that look alike. So do we get it now?"

A look of understanding crossed Aeron's face and lit up his eyes. When he next spoke his voice had taken on an ethereal quality that made Link back up slightly.

"Why didn't I pick up on that before?" Link groaned inwardly but let him carry on "I mean now I get it, I guess until it's seriously pointed out and I stopped to listen I wouldn't have noticed it. Now the next question is…" his face falling slightly as he realised along with Link as to how many bottles there actually were "is where to start first, from the door or that sand timer?"

Walking towards Aeron he placed a hand on his shoulder and resolved not to say _I told you so_ said

"We'll make for the timer and start from there. Also if we start there then we know how long we have left."

With nothing to support them they had to take things slowly because if they didn't then they were more then likely to fall and do themselves some really harm. When they reached the shelves, not without a few stumbles on both their parts, they were literally shaking with exhaustion. Aeron was the one who turned round first to look at how much time they had left. Once they had both roughly figured it out that they had one maybe two hours left. Looking at one another they started either side of the timer and tried to find all the blue and red bottles and put them in their pairs in a line. After thirty minutes' and two rows later, the pair took a step back and looked at what they had achieved in the time.

"Well Link, now we're done this where shall we put the ones that aren't the ones we're looking for?"

"The best place would be back on the shelf so they are out of the way and we also have more space for us"

"Sounds good to me, I'll put them back on the shelf and help you find the pair."

With a nod to him, Link slowly went to settle himself on the floor so as it would be easier for him while Aeron remained standing there thought better of it and sat down on the lowest shelf. An hour passed and they only had five pairs left to sort through. It would have been less but it dragged on because they were in constant pain but yet neither wanted the other to see what was happening.

Only thirty minutes left Link thought biting his bottom lip. Aeron was placing his faith in his judgement and he was starting to feel apprehension. Aeron looked over at Link and noticed that his eyes had doubt. Calling softly to him, if it didn't take so long he would go over there and place a hand on him for reassurance.

"Link, we'll get there, we can do this believe me both of us can do this. Though that not all is it. Want to talk about it while we're doing this?"

Looking over to him, his eyes meet his. With a small smile

"It would help a bit" looking at the pair he had in his hands and shaking his head, handed them over to Aeron. Taking another pair he held them "I love someone; I know that much but I'm not sure as to who it is. Well one of the three"

Aeron almost dropped the bottles, his voice shook

"But I thought it would be Zelda or Midna, who's the other?" Smiling to himself, sometimes ignorance must be bliss "you haven't guessed, and don't hate me, but right now I'm not sure how I feel yet"

He left the sentence unfinished he turned away from him. He couldn't look at him right now. Not till this was over with.

Aeron wasn't as ignorant as Link thought right now. I mean how could he not, she was beautiful. With her slender figure and curves, golden brown hair framing her face and haunting blue/grey eyes. They were all the same the three of them were. It was a shame she was betrothed otherwise he'd be all for it. Should he tell him, if he did love her more than Midna and Zelda, he would be crushed and not the same person he once was, he couldn't do that to him, but he had a feeling that she felt the same way about him? In a slow voice he stated

"I think she feels the same about you, though who knows. Ask when we get out of here."

Link looked towards him and smiled, ok so he knew who he was taking about. Looking at the pile he found there were only two pairs left.

Now was the moment of truth. Looking over at Aeron they looked down and swallowed hard. He walked over to Link and helped him up with one set in his hands. Once he was on his feet he bent down to retrieve the other set. Placing them side by side, in the light it took a few minutes to realise which one was the right set. Lowering his arms while his hands held fast around the necks, Link took a deep breath. The moment of truth had arrived before them

"Well Link since you figured this all out which is it? Red or blue?" he held them at eye level. Another deep breath escaped his lips before he answered

"Blue"

He looked into Aeron's eyes as he said the answer. Aeron's eyes went wide and asked

"You sure?"

Biting his lips he nodded

"Positive lets do this and be out of here."

"Ok then Link here we are at the bitter end, I'll go first."

Before Link could protest he had already downed half the bottle then passed it to link. It took him a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders he downed the rest. When he finished he heard Aeron scream and collapse and collapse on all fours before he screamed again in agony. Link thought he had chosen the wrong one then he too collapsed onto the ground. The room was filled with the sound of pain and despair that filled the tunnels and what hobgoblins were left turned tail and ran the other way fearful for their miserable lives. It was Link who spoke between the screams

"This is worse than transforming into a wolf. When's it going to stop?!?!?!?!?"

"I don't know but I hope it's soon, I really do"

The last grain fell to the bottom of the timer, the screams stopped and you would never know what went on. In the castle a few guards had heard the noise and had received orders to kill or at the very least find out what did it. In the room the two had collapsed in disarray. Darkness took over their mind, body and soul.

Whatever they took they had no idea if it had worked or not. The sound of dripping water and the soft patter of candle wax was heard falling to the floor. The candles had been knocked, some fell into the water, and some had fallen on the floor. Yet one was perched on the ledge on its side rolling gently back and forth.

Ababab

The sound of water falling slowly from the rocks onto the floor filled an underground cavern. Running feet went past in a blur, torch light streaked past the blurred movement. Wings flapping quickly, and stopped in a huge underground room that was filled with a stone table. From all around sound issued from different entrances into the room. Smiles passed one another, nothing like this had ever happened in any of the occupants' lifetimes before. Beorc and laguz in the same room, this showed that animosity between the two races was being bridged. A man that bore resemblance to that of a dragon stepped forward towards the table. His balding head glowed in the light of the torches. Besides him stood a young boy with purple hair look up at the man and said

"The time has come to stand as one nation against a threat that is aimed at us all. Has any news come from the other nations that have reached anyone?"

A shake of heads passed from everyone. Sighing and taking his place at the head of the table, as the eldest in the room. Sadness filled his heart and voice. "Then we must choose a course of action that hopefully will help out comrades whom we can not reach. Pray each of us they join us to ward of this new evil."

A shiver ran through everyone's body, who knew what the cult could do to them. They all knew that this would test the whole nation to its limits like never before

**So what did you all think of the chapter then? Hoped you liked it, if not then review, if yes then also review. **

**P.S. If anyone got a little confused in parts then tell me and I will get back to you and explain it all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people I'm really sorry to all my readers that are still reading this, I just ran to a stand still with the fiction so my way to combat it is to write down an overview of what to expect in all the chapters. As you will probably guess with the notice on my profile it will take a while, as I want to get them right. This is the chapter that I think one person has been waiting for. Thanks to Aquatic-Idealist for sticking with this story, hope you like this one, and this is for you this chapter.**

Chapter four

Through the gloom that held fast in the cavern everyone sat down, where this had all come from it was a mystery but right now is was welcomed. The heroes from the great battle who fought against the tyrant of Daein, Ashnard. Looking over at one another for reassurance all slowly sat down.

Not everyone had come as they had gone to different parts of the country, though the people who were here could ultimately help bring everyone together to find out what was going on, and in time fight along side each other as they had once done.

Though the bridge was still being built, there was a sense of apprehension from both parties. The king of dragons along with his son sat besides one another at the head of the table with a worried look upon both their faces.

It was the prince, Kurthnaga, king Deghinsea son that spoke up; though his voice sounded small it filled the whole room that vibrated

"Please if we are to make any head way with what we are to do then we must stop pretending that everything is what it should be. Now stop acting all slow and nervous and act like the people that we all are"

"The prince is right we need to act like the leaders we truly are, or who knows what will happen?"

"Reyson is right" Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries spoke up "we need to sort this out now, what information do we have on this group, sir?"

"Who made you BLOODY leader of the council then IKE you little whelp? For once in your miserable pathetic life will you back down and let the men talk this out, not some irritating kid like you!" spat Shinon with a look in his eyes that could kill if it had the power to do so

"well I'm so sorry about that but like I said before Reyson is right we all need to sort this out and NOT become a mindless ramble that's going to knock everyone and everything out of its way because they're to stubborn to do anything else!" Ike bellowed with venom equal to that of Shinon

With that Shinon stood up and made a lunge for Ike yet was pulled back by not one man but three men. Gatrie, Boyd and Oscar strong as they were combined was nothing compared to that of the strength and rage that now filled his whole body and mind.

"If that's what you truly think of me you god damn excuse of a man who has to count on a woman's help to get him out of situations and a pathetic mage that is apparently calling himself a man then I'd rather be dead then hang around with you lot and a bunch of SUB – HUMANS!!!!!!"

Not only was Ike on his feet but so was the entire mercenary group now standing angrily on their feet jumping to defend those that had been insulted but also damning him to the darkest reaches of hell. Ranulf, Lethe, Tibarn, Naesala with their fellow guards also came to join in with the argument that was not rapidly getting out of hand. Shouts were filling the room that was making an incoherent sound, filling the whole cavern nearly everyone was now involved in the argument making little or no sense what so ever. The only ones that weren't involved was the heron princess, Leanne, Deghinsea, Kurthnaga, The Apostle Sanaki, Gaineghis, king of beasts.

"Father we must do something or we'll never sort this out."

"Hush son, in time they well come to their senses but first we have to let this play out, now…."

"How can you say that, he just insulted our entire race we cannot let that stand or at the very least let this carry on?" His voice raising higher then that of a whisper, but yet quite enough that only the five of them could hear.

"I hear what you are saying I really do son, and yes I feel the same way but we must show responsibility here for taking the moral route in our hour of crisis"

"More like backing away from the problem at hand" Kurthnaga said sulkily arms folded across his chest and slumping in his stone backed chair.

"Stop behaving like a spoilt bratty child and start acting like a manor at least a dragon"

"If I acted like a dragon I'd change INTO a dragon and scare everyone and stop this argument."

The king was about to make a retort to the last comment when something caught his eye and made him turn. The argument that was only going as far as shouting and hurling insults at each other was now turning into a full blown fight. Ike and Shinon throwing punches at each other weapons forgotten at their sides. While the men and some women in fact were egging one or the other on (there were more cries for Ike then there was for Shinon) Elincia went round to Ike and put a hand on his shoulder, turning around to face Crimea's new queen and seeing a broke and hurt face, eyes welling with tears

He faltered as he saw her, seeing tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over and fall down her face. Holding her gaze as much as he could, he realised that maybe this was the best thing to be doing. Elincia's hope and dreams was to continue with her family's work at bridging the gape between the two races. Before he went back to the mercenary camp he had promised her one thing to her

_The dawn was filtering through the windows in the grand hall; a plush red carpet went down the middle of the whole room. Elincia had her back to him while he walked towards her. _

"_You called for my princess…… err sorry queen Elincia. Going to have to get use to calling you that now, guess I've gotten use to you being a princess..."_

_Ike you rambling on now" a small chuckle escaped from her "and yes I did, I know I've said this to you many a times but thank you, without you none of this would have been possible. From the bottom of my heart I thank you"_

"_Queen Elinc..."_

"_Please don't say that just call me Elincia like you use to sometimes." Looking up into his eyes, holding a sense of longing at the times that they went through to get here._

_Nodding to himself, rather than for her "if that's what you wish Elincia then I will do so, but that's not you called me here for now was it?"_

_Turning to look out of the window, taking a deep breath "no it wasn't you're leaving and I don't know if we'll ever see each other again but before you do go I want you to make me a promise. No matter what happens to us I trust you to keep it like you have so many times before" _

"_you know you don't need to worry about me breaking a promise to you I will do this for you, and before you think otherwise we will see each other again soon I promise you that. What is it that you ask of me?"_

"_My wish to you is that you will help me bridge the gap between our two races, and if it came to an argument then please don't back down but also don't give them what they want you to do. There will always be people around that will never like each other but DON'T fight those who do this even IF you feel it unjust. In time we may put a stop to this. Do you promise truly?"_

_Walking up towards her he picked up her hand gently and held it in his hand, softly saying "yes if this is what you ask of me, then I will keep this promise. Now I must leave you along side my men and try to get back to what we once were."_

_End flashback _

Looking into those eyes, he knew that he was on the verge or had broken his promise made to her that had been almost six months ago. People were starting to stop and look over at the two. Shinon took the opportunity to blast Ike with one more insult, yet Ike wasn't able to hear what he said as different thoughts and emotions were running through his mind. What was he to do, how was he to get round this? Looking at Elincia first his gaze slowly went round to two other people. People he knew and trusted above all others that wasn't his blood family. Titania and Sorren. Titania had her eyes cast down at the floor; she had stood up for Ike the moment the argument had gotten out of hand. She had been arguing along side him but looking at him now see saw that maybe that wasn't the best thing to be doing. Casting a sidelong towards Sorren, Ike found that he was holding Elincia's gaze. He may not approve of everything that she had done in the time she had taken to the throne but that didn't mean that he did not if anything admire her courage at the enormity of the task that she had undertaken.

"You promised me Ike, you promised. Now I don't know whether I can trust you now"

Ike found he couldn't look at the woman that he thought that he at one point loved. Now he felt hurt and that he had hurt Elincia was more so because he had a feeling that she did. Wearing a dark brown trousers and cloak, he tried to walk over towards her, but she just moved back and was shaking her head. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes

"Majesty, I'm so sorry I have no excuse for what I have done but please I …"

Shaking her head once "Ike I don't know but I can't, I, just don't know what to do any more, it's not what's happening here as such, I'm doing this because I'm scared about what is happening to use all now. Didn't we all once say that we wouldn't let the past influence our future actions. As far as I'm aware I have done that and so have Princess Leanne, Gaineghis, Deghinsea, Kurthnaga and The Apostle. What is happening to us all? It's as if we've forgotten why we are all here and just going back into the past and opening up old wounds and poisoning then. We must stop this now or we'll all get killed either by this new threat or by one another." Shaking her head again, she scanned the room making some hang their head in shame, others stared at her in defiance and blatant disregard for the warning that she had spoke, as though it would never happen. Deghinsea looked at the opportunity that presented it self to them and jumped upon it.

"The queen is right, now if we have stopped this whole argument maybe we can get to the matter at hand, which if I remember correctly is this threat upon THREE NATIONS who are friends and allies. We must do something to find out who or what this threat is to us and what they are doing? Can the two men shake hands and sit down AWAY from each other so we may continue this line of discussion."

What the king was asking for to the mercenaries minds was the impossible, Ike would no doubt see sense and method in this request but Shinon was a different matter, if he could find a way out of it he would, but right now there was no way out. Ike had already gone half way up the table to meet him. Holding out his hand he waited for him to come forward to do the same. He didn't like this being humiliated in front of everyone, and being told no less by a sub-human. He would have held firm but a small voice spoke softly to him, his pupil Rolf.

"Shinon, please we need to do this now. Stop this madness and get on with it please." The look was what made him think twice about just leaving the place. Throwing a look of contempt at the small boy nearing his teens rapidly he walked stiffly towards Ike threw his hand out to him, grasped it and shook his hand once before turning on his heels and sat down in his seat again next to the boy.

Ike had a look of contempt, he never made any pretence that he didn't get on with Shinon nor was he going to get along with him any time soon. He had tried several times over the course of his life but it had never worked, it was made all the more difficult when his father had died by the hands of the black knight during the Great War six months ago. Taking his seats next to Titania and Sorren and refused to look at his nemesis again during the talks. Once Deghinsea was at least sure that nothing was going to happen he continued with his line of thoughts.

"We have already taken long enough getting you two MEN sorted out and have done nothing to try and sort out the real problem at hand at all. We need intelligence of this group NOW. If we don't get it we may end up dying sooner then we would like to. Does anyone know anything about them apart from what was told us when we received the tokens?"

Everyone was shaking there head when one person stopped suddenly, the dragon king noticed the mans movements and looked at him questionably. Tauroneo had placed his finger to his lips and looked down at the table. In a slow voice as he was gathering his thought together

"If we are to know our enemy, if indeed they are our enemy then we should send someone who is quick and has a talent for disappearing into the shadows at will. While Ashata's rangers are the best at this we have no hope of getting to them right now, we do though have two people we can rely on. The teacher and the apprentice."

All the royals in the room were looking nervous at what he was proposing. Though they thought it was a good idea how on earth were they going to get the two in the same room as them and persuade them do to this for the whole of Tellius?

**That's it folks end of the chapter, hope you all liked it and I got the characters right. Hope to be putting more up soon (ish) if you have ideas I'd appreciate them greatly. Well R&R people and I don't own the fire emblem or Zelda characters I own the ones mentioned in my profile. **


End file.
